Les anges gardiens
by Spika
Summary: Croyez vous au destin? Croyez vous à ces etres appellés anges gardiens qui veillent sur vous chaque jour? Non? Hermione et Drago non plus et pourtant... HGDM mais POV de leurs anges gardiens.
1. Prologue

**Les Anges Gardiens**

**Notes de l'auteur: **_me revoila dans une nouvelle fic toujours HGDM évidement mais beaucoup plus légére que "Suis ton coeur" que je n'ai pas abandonné mais comme je stagne un peu j'en profite pour vous livrer celle-ci qui m'est venue alors que je lisais 'L'Empire des Anges" de Bernard Weber dont je me suis donc quelque peu inspiré au départ. Je ne sais pas si l'idée a deja été utilisé et je m'excuse donc auprés d'auteurs aui auraient deja écrit pareils fics avant celle-ci. Mais pour ce que j'ai pu lire, je n'ai pas souvenir d'une telle histoire tout du moins dans ce sens. Enfin tréve de Blaba et Bonne lecture!!_

**Disclaimer **tout à JK Rowling

**Prologue**

_« Nous sommes donc tout seul dans l'obscurité de cette vie ? » Dialogue du fim Abyss de James Cameron_

_**Londres dans un futur proche**_

L'événement avait fait la Une de tous les journaux bien avant qu'il n'ait lieu. Partout à travers le pays, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne se retrouve mêlé à la conversation.

« Vous avez vu la liste des invités ? Il parait que les témoins du marié sont Harry Potter et Neville Londubat… Pas étonnant après ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Et vous croyez que Ronald Weasley sera là lui aussi? Cela paraîtrait étrange qu'il ne vienne pas alors que toute sa famille oui, même si évidement on peut le comprendre… »

C'était bien simple depuis la chute de Voldemort, aucun sujet n'avait réussi à faire parler de lui comme celui là. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on célébrait un mariage d'une telle importance après celui de leur héros Harry Potter qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir avec la flamboyante Ginny Weasley.

Mais la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui revêtait une signification particulière, un éclat que n'avait pas eu celui pourtant grandiose de leurs amis. Car en plus d'être le mariage de l'année en raison de la célébrité de ses participants, il était aussi et surtout celui de la consécration d'un amour impossible.

Car en cette magnifique journée de Juillet, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de l'union entre Hermione Granger, medicomage réputée et surtout l'une des grandes héroïnes de la victoire contre le Mage Noir, et du non moins célèbre Drago Malfoy, ancien Mangemort ayant tout abandonné pour être avec elle.

Et alors que les mariés s'embrassaient devant un parterre d'invités tous plus ravis les uns que les autres du bonheur évident qui émanait de ceux-ci, deux personnes totalement oubliés et invisibles des sorciers de ce bas monde se disputaient encore et toujours :

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dis qu'il finirait avec ta protégée ! Ces deux là étaient fait pour s'entendre…

- Et si tu rajoutes c'était écrit Andrew, je te jures que tu ne franchiras plus les portes d'Ada avant très longtemps!

- Serait-ce des menaces chère confrère répondit le dénommé Andrew avec une pointe d'humour. Visiblement la situation l'amusait au plus haut point mais on n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de la scène qui se déroulait en bas ou bien de l'attitude de son amie.

- Parfaitement lui rétorqua sa collègue.

- Allons, ne sois pas si mauvaise perdante, tu…

Mais le discours de leurs protégés les arrêtèrent dans leurs chamailleries et se fut d'une oreille attentive qu'ils les écoutèrent tour à tour se jurer fidélité éternelle. Et la complicité, l'osmose de leurs protégés était tellement flagrante qu'ils ne purent retenir tous deux un franc sourire.

Surprenant sa collègue, Andrew en profita pour continuer, taquin :

- Et puis il est quand même plus beau et plus intelligent que l'autre non?

Devant le silence de son amie, il enchaîna :

- Hein Kate?

- Oui, oui … admit-elle faiblement. Kate ne voulait pas reconnaître si facilement que cela la victoire de son collègue et ami. Elle avait sa fierté quand même et s'être trompée à ce point sur le jeune homme qui partagerait désormais la vie de sa Hermione était quelque chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à admettre. Même si elle se rendait parfaitement compte comment sa protégé était heureuse aujourd'hui.

« Pas de doute il est bien l'amour de sa vie, celui pour lequel chacun de nous est prédestiné. Comme j'ai pu être bête. Au fond Andrew avait raison depuis le début… j'aurais du l'écouter. Mais elle semblait si bien avec le protégé de James… »

- En tout cas moi je peux vous dire que le mien est en morceaux… merci pour ce travail supplémentaire Kate!

Chacun dans leurs pensées et dans la vision de leurs deux protégés qui ouvraient maintenant leur bal de mariage les deux anges gardiens n'avaient pas vu arriver leur troisième ami, James, protecteur en ce jour malheureux de Ronald Weasley.

- Enfin j'ai réussi quand même à l'envoyer à la cérémonie… Il s'en serait voulu plus tard c'est sur. Mais je doute qu'il apprécie le spectacle.

Si Kate sembla compatir au sort de leur ami en murmurant un « désolé James », ce ne fut pas la cas d'Andrew qui, toujours aussi jovial ne se gêna pas et sautillant sur place dans une parodie de danse:

- Ah ah ! Comment as-tu pu imaginer que ton petit rouquin pouvait rivaliser avec mon Drago?

C'était tout simplement impossible!

- On peut dire que tu as la victoire modeste hein Andrew? Un peu comme ton protégé d'ailleurs… tu es sur que tu n'as vraiment pas pu le choisir, ironisa l'ange gardien de Ron.

Sous l'attaque à peine voilée de son ami, Andrew s'arrêta dans ses gesticulations et prononça d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa gaieté.

- Que veux tu dire par là James?

- Il ne voulait rien dire du tout. N'est -ce pas James interrompit un quatrième ange venu lui aussi assister au mariage.

Sa venue apporta une bouffée d'air frais à une atmosphère devenue électrique depuis l'arrivée d'un James dépité et quelque peu aigri par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements d'en bas.

« Parfois j'aimerais encore d'être de ce monde et pouvoir mieux agir qu'ici. Et revoir mon fils… »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors, durant lesquelles chacun des anges présents observaient leurs protégés réciproques. Et comme Kate et Andrew l'avaient fait quelque temps auparavant les deux autres arrivants sourirent à leur tour devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux et James se sentit obligé de constater, comme une excuse à l'encontre de son ami:

- Ils s'aiment vraiment.

Et pendant de temps là ,Drago et Hermione continuaient de danser les yeux dans les yeux, indifférents au monde qui les entourait et loin, très loin de ces quatre anges gardiens attentifs.


	2. Chap 1

**Notes de l'auteur**_ eh voila le premier chapitre! Merci pour les reviews anonymes ou non elles m'ont encouragé à vous donner la suite aussi rapidement que possible! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant et promis dés les second chapitre il y aura plein d'action!LOL. Mais là c'était le passage un peu obligé afin d'expliquer la vie chez les anges gardiens, désolée si c'est un peu long;)_

_J'attends quand même vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises!_

**Chapitre 1 ****Première mission**

_**Terre d'Ada, Royaume des anges gardiens, dans un passé pas si lointain…**_

Je m'appelle Andrew. Andrew Sheppard pour être plus précis. Aujourd'hui je suis devenu en ce quatrième jour du mois de Juin l'ange gardien de Drago Malfoy. Et je suis complètement anéanti…

Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça? Qui est-ce qui a bien pu trouvé l'idée si amusante?

Me confier pour ma première mission en tant qu'ange gardien le fils de celui par lequel je me retrouve ici… Il fallait oser. Et ils ont osé.

J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche quand notre superviseur Thomas est venu m'informer de la fin de ma formation et de l'imminence de mon affectation à un nouveau né. D'ordinaire notre apprentissage est beaucoup plus long et il n'est pas rare qu'un futur ange gardien reste plusieurs années sans aucun protégé.

Mais pour moi l'attente s'était résumée à quelques mois et toute à ma joie de cette toute nouvelle promotion qui avait fait, je l'avais vu, quelques envieux je n'avais pas demandé plus de détail à Thomas sur les raisons de ce soudain avancement et l'identité de mon futur protégé. Kate m'avait pourtant prévenu.

Kate c'est l'ange gardien que je suis depuis mon arrivée ici à Ada. Elle est en quelque sorte ma formatrice bien que je doute qu'elle apprécie vraiment ce rôle. Lorsque notre supérieur dont j'ai déjà parlé un peu plus haut l'a chargé de ma formation, elle ne l' a accepté que sur le bout de lèvres et seulement parce que cela lui permettait d'obtenir rapidement un nouveau sorcier sur lequel elle pourrait veiller. Car sa dernière mission s'était soldée par un échec pour elle, même si ici personne ne lui en tenait rigueur : son ou plutôt sa protégée avait basculé définitivement du coté du mal et avait de fait exclu son ange gardien. Ce fut d'ailleurs là ma première leçon et sans doute celle qui me marqua le plus : lorsque notre protégé tuait une autre personne, il s'engageait alors irrémédiablement dans une voie qu'on ne pouvait suivre et nous le perdions pour toujours…

- Je te l'avais bien dit Andy me chuchota à l'oreille Kate alors que nous suivions Thomas à travers tout Ada pour arriver devant le seul lac de tout le Royaume qui abritait les nouveaux nés pas encore protégés.

- Je sais mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils…

- Tu crois ?

Puis elle ajouta plus bas après que Thomas lui ait jeté un regard suspicieux, le silence étant normalement l'apanage des anges :

- Mais il doit forcément y avoir une raison. On ne t'affecte jamais un bébé sorcier par hasard.

- Non tu as raison il n'y a pas de hasard lui répondis je ironiquement. Car sinon comment ce fait-il que sur les milliers de bébés qui sont nés aujourd'hui, ce soit justement celui là qu'il me donne? Le hasard n'existe pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Andy? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… cynique depuis que tu es ici. Tu devrais quand même être heureux malgré tout. Ta première mission, tu te rends comptes!

- Oui. C'est fou comme je suis heureux. Et je me rends compte parfaitement à quel point j'ai de la chance d'être désormais rattaché à un bébé si plein d'avenir…

Et en pensant à lui et à son futur tout tracé je continuais maintenant lancé :

- Son sort m'est complètement égal. Je ne ferais pour lui que le strict minimum. Et j'attendrai patiemment qu'on me donne enfin un vrai nouveau né qui a tout à connaître et à vivre.

Je vis alors Kate s'empourprer d'une manière qui ne me trompait plus: elle était en colère Très en colère. Et je ne me faisais nulle illusion sur les raisons de celle-ci: c'était après moi qu'elle en avait et j'allais le sentir passer.

Heureusement pour moi une petite lumière rouge l'irradia alors, signe que sa protégée avait besoin d'elle. Ce fut donc seul que je reçu de Thomas ce qui aurait du être le couronnement de ma formation mais qui s'avérait être pour moi qu'un trop lourd fardeau.

Sentant mes réticences, je n'avais montré aucune émotion particulière lorsqu'il m'avait remis solennellement ce cadeau empoisonné, mon superviseur tenta de me persuader de l'extrême importance de ma mission:

- Je sais ce que vous pensez.

- Ah bon vraiment lui rétorquai-je.

- Oui. Et je peux vous dire que vous faites erreur.

- Je ferais erreur selon vous? Excusez moi Mr Thomas mais pourriez vous m'expliquez comment je pourrais me tromper devant cet enfant qui a toutes les chances de devenir un Mangemort et de fait tuer quelqu'un avant même ses 20 ans. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous lui offrez notre protection…

- Tout le monde a droit à un ange gardien à sa naissance Mr Sheppard. Et j'espère que vous vous en souviendrez pour la suite. Car ce qui peut-être vrai aujourd'hui ne le sera pas forcément demain.

- Vous pouvez pas parler plus clairement? J'ai rien compris du tout là.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous comprendrez plus tard… Mais sachez au moins une chose: ce n'est pas pour vous punir que nous vous avons offert le fils de Malfoy. Bien au contraire.

Puis avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander plus de détails, il avait éveillé ma curiosité le bougre, il s'était déjà volatilisé, privilège des aînés. Et je restais donc seul avec…

Allons donc où était-il passé celui là? Il était là il y a cinq secondes et… Un peu paniqué par cette soudaine disparition je fis et refis le tour du lac pendant de longues minutes, tentant de le trouver parmi toutes ces têtes blondes. C'est lui! Non. Et pousse toi un peu toi que je vois si… Encore raté.

J'étais maintenant franchement effrayé et je longeais de plus en plus vite les bords de l'eau enfin de ce qui apparaissait comme de l'eau, totalement indifférent aux regards interrogateurs mais surtout moqueurs de mes confrères.

Mon protégé n'avait même pas une journée derrière lui que déjà je l'avais perdu. Quel merveilleux ange gardien que je faisais là. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour…

Un rire cristallin que j'aurais reconnu entre mille m'arrêta néanmoins dans mes récriminations personnelles et je me retournai mi agacé mi soulagé de la revoir si tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais me demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Écartant les bras en signe d'exaspération, je lui répondis :

- Ça se voit bien non? Je cherche.

Et de fait je continuais ma marche autour du lac, recherchant désespérément le visage pale, les yeux de glace et les quelques mèches blondes que j'avais entre aperçu un peu plus tôt. Pas que je m'inquiétais vraiment qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit mais bon on n'était jamais trop prudent et un accident était si vite arrivé. Surtout quand on connaissait son père…

Me voyant partir Kate me suivit, toujours aussi amusée, Merlin savait seul pourquoi

- Et tu cherches quoi exactement ?

- Mon protége voyons! Qui d'autre ?

- Ah me je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de lui? Que son sort t'était totalement égal.

Et devant le regard glacé que je lui lançais elle ajouta l'œil encore et toujours rieur:

-Je te cite là!

Je lui répondis alors par une phrase inaudible et incompréhensible, même pour moi, et accélérai le pas, les yeux rivés à m'en faire mal aux innombrables reflets de bébés qui ornaient la surface du globe. Certains pleuraient, d'autres jouaient ou dormaient mais nul trace de mon bébé à moi. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Quelqu'un l'avait certainement vu.. Et je m'apprêtais à demander à un ange gardien qu s'affairait prés de l'eau s'il n'avait pas vu ce diable de chérubin lorsqu'une main légère comme une plume se posa sur mon épaule.

- Attends Andy. Je sais où il est.

- Pardon?

- Viens. Suis moi.

Et j'en étais encore à me demander comment elle pouvait elle savoir où il se trouvait qu'elle m'entraînait déjà vers un endroit plus calme, à l'abri des regards.

- La plupart des anges aiment être au calme pour voir leurs protégés. Apparitio !

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle fit un large cercle avec sa main et dans l'instant une sphère apparue devant nous, révélant un enfant d'environ 10 mois plein de vie et faisant de grands sourires à des parents visiblement comblés. Souriant elle aussi devant ce spectacle Kate se retourna vers moi et prononça dans un souffle:

- Tu es un ange gardien à part entière désormais. Tu peux le faire aussi.

Tout me revint alors en mémoire. Comment avais-je fais pour oublier ce point si important alors même que Kate le faisait devant moi chaque jour?

Comme dans un rêve, je m'entendis donc répéter trait pour trait ce qu'elle venait de dire et faire et comme pour elle il ne tarda pas d'apparaître devant moi la petite sphère blanche

Kate s'était volontairement écartée de moi,sentant sans doute que cette premier contact avec mon protégé devait se faire en tête à tête.

Je grimaçais un peu lorsque je vis mon assassin se penchait dangereusement vers son berceau et le regarder longuement pour finalement prononcer quelques mots à celle qui se tenait de l'autre coté et qui devait être sans aucun doute la mère. Quelque part dans mon esprit je notais qu'il faudrait que je demande à Kate comment on faisait pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus important. Car celui qui allait occupait désormais ma vie d'ange observait de ses grands yeux le monde qui l'entourait et ne pleurait pas face à ses adultes et cette pièce sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés, qui auraient pu lui paraître effrayants. Au contraire même, il semblait les défier du regard.

Et ce fut cette attitude, cette manière si particulière qu'il avait de les dévisager qui m'attacha définitivement à ce petit bout de chou. Il ne pouvait pas m'entendre et même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait de toute manière pas compris mais je prononçais ses paroles autant pour moi que pour lui:

- Drago tu as ma parole. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, jamais tu m'entends.


	3. Chap 2

**Notes de l'auteur : _oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite mais j'avoue être un peu débordée niveau boulot ces temps ci alors évidement cela se ressent sur le reste ! Ce chapitre est court j'en conviens mais je tenais quand même à le poster car il aurait encombré si je puis dire mon chapitre suivant intitulé « visite interdite » et qui sera très rapidement dispo si la fic vous plait toujours autant bien sur ;) J'attends donc vos impressions et ne vous en faite pas pour l'action il y en aura beaucoup plus dans le chapitre suivant. Je sais je me répète mais c'est vrai. Une dernière chose : je me concentre plus sur Drago et son ange gardien qu'Hermione et également son ange gardien vous préférez comme moi ou vous aimeriez aussi avoir un peu de sa vie d'enfant ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions , cette fic s'écrivant au fil de mon envie et surtout de vos remarques!!_**

_**Bon trêve de blabla et bonne lecture. Spika**_

**Chapitre 2 Début de vie difficile**

- Si c'est pas mignon…

- Pardon ?

- Toi.

- Quoi moi ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait absolument pas s'occuper de cet enfant, je trouve que tu t'en soucies beaucoup.

Surpris une fois de plus par Kate qui arrivait Merlin seul savait comment à me retrouver quoiqu'il arrive et que je fasse, je renvoyais d'un geste que je voulais dénué de toute émotion la sphère qui me servait à observer mon petit protégé et me retournais agacé vers elle:

- Je fais mon boulot, tout simplement…

- Bien sur oui, c'est évident !

Mais seul un haussement de mes épaules répondit à cette énième taquinerie de Kate; qu'aurais je pu faire d'autre ?

Car elle avait entièrement raison. Je veillais sur mon protégé plus qu'il ne fallait.

Normalement un ange gardien n'est pas censé rester 24h sur 24 collé avec sa sphère de vision de son protégé. J'en connaissais même qui ne s'en préoccupait seulement lorsqu'une petite lueur rouge nous entourait, signe d'un potentiel danger.

Mais moi je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer. Depuis que je lui avais fait cette fameuse promesse, le jour de sa naissance, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui plus de quelques heures. En quelques jours j'étais devenu parmi mes collègues, une sorte de phénomène, un fou qui ne se défaisait jamais de son protégé.

Je faisais bien d'ailleurs car le pauvre n'avait pas une vie de tout repos. Être le seul héritier d'une famille de Sang Pur respecté n'avait pas que des avantages, loin de là. D'abord il y avait eu et avait toujours des visites des autres familles de rang comme ils aimaient à s 'appeler. Et le spectacle de tous ces gens pour la plupart Mangemorts, je le savais bien pour les avoir traquer pendant ma vie d'en bas, qui se penchaient sur le berceau et le regardaient sans un sourire comme s'il n'était qu'une chose, un simple objet de valeur que l'on regarde sans chaleur, me révoltait et m'effrayait. Si petit et déjà si sollicité. Comment allait-il grandir dans un tel environnement ?

Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation que j'avais surprise après justement une de ses innombrables visites et où deux Mangemorts, par Merlin, personne n'allait donc un jour les arrêter ceux là, où il était question de Voldemort et de Drago dans lequel dixit le serviteur, il plaçait de grands espoirs. Même si je savais que rien n'était plus incertain que le futur, le simple fait d'entendre de leurs bouches de tels propos n'avaient pu que m'alerter davantage.

Non Drago ne serait jamais un Mangemort je m'en étais fais le serment et même si pour cela je devais être déchu de mon rang je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire. Jamais.

- Andrew, tu m'écoutes là ? Andrew ?!

Plongé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas écouté un traite mot de ce que Kate me disait et cela depuis quelques minutes déjà. Bien. Andy mon vieux, je crois que c'est le moment de te reconnecter au monde des vivants enfin des anges pour être plus précis.

- Oui? Enfin non… euh.. Tu disais quoi là?

- Tu es vraiment désespérant…

- Je…

- Non sincèrement Andy. D'abord tu clames haut et fort que tu ne t'occuperas pas de ton protégé. Et maintenant tu te préoccupes plus de lui que n'importe quel ange gardien d'ici. Tu peux m'expliquer.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça sauf à me rendre encore plus désespérant comme elle l'avait si bien dit à ses yeux. Car comment aurais je pu lui dire que j'avais littéralement craqué pour ce nouveau né et qu'il comptait plus que tout et même ma non vie d'ange ? Je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants en Bas, pas assez le temps avec ma mission surtout en ces temps troublés, et quelque chose en moi s'était éveillé lorsque je l'avais vu. Drôle d'instinct paternel hein? Car après tout il n'était rien pour moi, rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle mission en quelque sorte… et pourtant… Bref Kate me prendrais sûrement pour un fou si ce n'étai pas déjà le cas si elle savait tout ça…

Voyant mon silence, Kate poussa un soupir dépité puis se détourna de moi avec cette ultime phrase qui résonna longtemps en moi après son départ :

- Tu t'inquiètes trop. Il ne lui arrivera rien avant de longues années crois moi. Qui voudrait du mal à un enfant ?

Mais elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, je pu lui prouver le contraire seulement quelques moi aprés, un certain 31 Juillet...

**_Terre d'Ada, Royaume des anges gardiens, un certain 31 Octobre…_**

- Voldemort est vaincu ! Voldemort n'est plus!

La rumeur avait enflé jusqu'à atteindre les coins les plus reculés d'Ada. De partout et comme en écho à ce qui se passait en bas on assistait à des scènes de joie et la plupart des anges gardiens se congratulaient chaleureusement, comme s'ils avaient eux même participé à la chute du Seigneur Noir.

Enfin pour à peu prés tous. Parce que deux anges gardiens bien connus de nous ne semblaient pas du tout concernés par cette information pourtant capitale. Et lorsque le Supérieur Thomas les dénicha enfin ce fut pour les retrouver au centre d'une énième dispute futile à propos cette fois-ci du goût désormais impossible à recouvrer de la bièraubeurre.

- Mais puisque je te dis…

- Allons allons, l'interrompit Andrew d'un ton suffisant. Si la bièraubeurre avait un tel goût ça se saurait voyons !

- Tu es vraiment…

- Sheppard ! Robertson !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a, répondirent en cœur les deux collègues tout en continuant à se jeter des regards noirs.

- Cessez vos gamineries deux minutes voulez vous! Voldemort a été vaincu !

- Quoi ?

Cette fois ci le Supérieur Thomas avait réussi à capter leur attention au-delà de ses espérances. Il faut dire que la nouvelle avait de quoi arrêter n'importe quelle conversation civilisée ou non d'ailleurs… Et permettre à quiconque de se réconcilier avec une personne si celle-ci se trouvait au même endroit qu'elle au moment de la nouvelle. Ce fut le cas d'Andrew et Kate qui ravis, sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans même se souvenir du différent qui les opposait quelques secondes auparavant… Et tandis qu'ils tournoyaient riant, indifférents à celui qui était pourtant leur supérieur, Andrew ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer joyeusement :

- Je te parie que c'est un Auror qui l'a eu !

- Pff tu parles souffla Kate.

Mais son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre toute à sa joie de la chute de Voldemort.

- C'est obligé ! Nous sommes les plus doués, qui d'autre aurait pu…

- Bien sur… Vous étés les plus doués… C'est pour ça que tu te retrouves ici aussi jeune…

Cette dois-ci Andy avait saisi la remarque ainsi que l'allusion à peine voilée de son amie et il s'arrêta net :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Kate ?! Que les Aurors sont des incapables ?

- Mais non voyons…enfin si… je ne crois pas…

La trêve avait vraiment été de courte durée… Deux minutes à peine et voilà qu'ils allaient recommencer à se chamailler… Levant les bras en signe d'apaisement, mais avec une pointe d'agacement certaine dans la voix Thomas mit un terme ferme et définitif à leur toute nouvelle querelle :

- Allons mes amis vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputez en ce jour mémorable pour toute la communauté de sorciers du Royaume Uni !

Silence un peu honteux des deux intéressés qui baissèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir Thomas ajouta d'un ton beaucoup plus amusé comme si finalement toute cette histoire lui apparaissait à lui aussi un peu folle :

- Et pour votre information , c'est un bébé de 15 mois qui a mis fin au règne du plus grand mage noir de notre temps. Passez une bonne journée.

Il s'évapora alors, laissant les deux amis aussi confus et désappointé l'un que l'autre devant l'issue de leur toute nouvelle chamaillerie qui finalement n'aurait pas duré longtemps.

Ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité ni Kate ni Andrew ne prononcèrent une parole comme pour assimiler ce que Thomas venait de leur annoncer.

Puis Andrew fit deux pas en avant et murmura l'Apparitio afin d'observer son protégé mais rien ne se produisit. Un peu étonné il répéta plus distinctement la formule sans plus de succès néanmoins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'interrompit Kate.

- J'essaye d'accéder à Drago mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Drago ?

- Oui Drago.

Puis voyant qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre :

- Drago, mon protégé.

- Ah oui bien sur. Je le savais ajouta-t-elle.

Puis tentant de reprendre une certaine constance devant son ami mais néanmoins encore apprenti elle ajouta alors :

- Comme d'habitude tu dois mal t'y prendre !

Mais tout comme Andrew son Apparitio se solda par un échec. Les deux anges gardiens ne purent plus cacher leur étonnement et se consultant d'un regard ils décidèrent de rejoindre le Grand lac Sylve qui donnait une vision globale du monde d'en bas.

Arrivés devant ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter et tout un attroupement se formait déjà au pied de leur Supérieur en chef qui semblait les attendre.

Plus anxieuse qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer à Andrew, Kate stoppa un ange gardien qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il avait été son formateur avant d'être passé Supérieur :

- Que se passe-t-il Michael ?

Un léger sourire passa sur le dénommé Michael lorsqu'il reconnu son interlocutrice mais celui-ci s'estompa bien vite et ce fut d'une voix chargée d'une certaine appréhension qu'il lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Katerine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous est pour le moment impossible d'accéder par visions à nos protégés…

- Mais vous allez régler ça n'Est-ce pas lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Pour le moment nous essayons d'établir des contacts avec les protégés les plus menacés. C'est quelque peu la pagaille en bas!  
- Comment cela vous essayez d'établir un contact individuel ?

La question venait d'Andrew qui s'il avait prêté peu d'attention à l'homme que Kate avait arrêté, toute à son inquiétude concernant Drago , écoutait maintenant attentivement ces propos.

- Vous voulez dire que certains de nos protégés seraient en danger?

Michael regarda d'un œil critique Andrew, le jaugeant du regard jusqu'à ce que Kate intervienne:

- C'est mon apprenti Mike. C'est sans problème… Mais je me pose la même question que lui.

- Oui eh bien… Enfin rien n'est moins sur mais il semblerait que toutes les personnes ayant eu de prés ou de loin affaire avec Voldemort soient comment dire soumis à une certaine pression…

- Ce qui signifie en clair l'interrompit Andrew de plus en plus inquiet.

Affaire avec Voldemort…cela voulait sans doute aussi inclure les Mangemorts et leurs familles… Drago était par conséquent directement concerné… il fallait vraiment qu'il le voit.

- En clair jeune homme cela veut dire que tous ceux qui n'ont pas les mains propres risquent d'avoir de sérieux ennuis dans les heures et jours qui viennent. Ça va être le chaos en bas, croyez moi.

Puis saisissant la réaction plus que troublée d'Andrew il lui demanda :

- Mais pourquoi tant de curiosité ? Auriez vous un protégé concerné ?

Déjà plongé dans ses craintes et suppositions les plus folles à propos de Drago , Andy mit un court instant avant de comprendre que la question lui était destiné :

- Euh.. Oui. En effet Monsieur, il s'appelle Drago. Drago Malfoy.

- Malfoy vous dites ? A ma connaissance les Malfoy ne disposent plus d'anges gardiens et cela depuis bien longtemps. Mais pourtant vous dites que vous etes un de leurs gardiens ?

- En effet Monsieur.

Michael resta un moment sans rien dire puis se redressa d'un seul coup comme s'il venait de comprendre enfin :

- Ah mais bien sur! Vous voulez parler du plus jeune Malfoy , le bébé !

- C'est exact. Alors maintenant que vous voyez qui sais peut-être pourriez vous m'aider ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien vous avez dit que vous tentiez d'établir le contact avec nos protégés les plus menacés.

- En effet oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous.

Puis avisant la foule de plus en plus compacte qui entourait le lac Sylve, il ajouta

- Et maintenant si vous vouliez bien me laisser passer. J'ai vraiment besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait sur un signe d'acquiescement de Kate, Andrew saisissant enfin la portée de sa remarque arrêta une nouvelle fois l'ange gradé chef en lui attrapant vigoureusement le bras :

- Comment cela vous ne voyez pas le rapport ? Je viens de vous dire que mon protége est le dernier Malfoy dont la famille est réputée de magie noire et vous ne voyez vraiment pas le rapport?

- Non. Pas du tout Ange…?

- Sheppard. Andrew Sheppard lui indiqua Kate.

- Bien. Monsieur Sheppard et comme vous n'etes encore qu'un apprenti je vais vous pardonner votre geste déplacé.

Regard lourd de sens vers l'avant de son bras gauche toujours détenu par Andrew qui comprit instantanément l'allusion et le relâcha très vite en baissant la tête tel un enfant pris entrain de manger avec les doigts un pot entier de confiture.

D'une voix qui ne laissait la place à aucune intervention Michael reprit :

- Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris Andrew. Je parlais des protégés les plus menacés dans leurs vies. Je ne parlais pas des rejetons de famille maudite.

Devant tant de rancœur, Andrew se redressa, déjà prêt à répliquer et pas que poliment à cette attaque qu'il jugeait personnelle quand Kate le sauva, encore une fois de ses débordements connus d'émotions :

- Enfin Mike. Nous parlons d'un enfant là. Il n'a rien fait de mal et tu reconnaîtras comme moi qu'il se trouve dans une situation plus que risquée et dangereuse pour lui. Ne pourrais tu pas aider mon ami ou tout au moins lui permettre de savoir si Drago, pardon, son protége va bien?

Michael qui n'avait fixé qu'Andrew depuis que celui-ci l'avait de nouveau arrêté se tourna surpris vers Kate:

- J'ai du mal à te comprendre Kate. Tu es encore mieux placé que moi pour savoir que dans une telle situation d'urgence, seuls ceux qui peuvent encore être sauvés sont pris en charge. Quant aux autres et bien…

- Mais Drago vaut la peine d'être sauvé Monsieur s'écria Andy.

- Non j'en doute fort mon garçon. Et puis tu sais même s'il ne venait pas d'une telle famille, il n'aurait quand même pas fait partie de la liste prioritaire. Les enfants , encore moins ceux de bas age n'en font quasiment jamais partie. Qui voudrait du mal à un enfant ?

- Je…

- Non je vous arrête de suite Ange Andrew. C'est moi qui suis chargé de la liste et je sais donc déjà qui peut y être ou non. Le seul enfant qui pourrait y entrer serait bien évidement Harry Potter mais lui c'est particulier évidement.

- Évidemment grommela Andy.

Et dans la minute qui suivit Andrew se dit que dans le fond il n'aimait pas du tout ce Harry Potter. Qui était-il pour bénéficier de tant d'égards ?Bon d'accord il avait vaincu Voldemort mais bon on allait pas en faire toute un histoire. Et puis lui, c'en sur qu'il ne risquait rien vu le nombre de sorciers qui devaient maintenant l'entourer. Alors que Drago…

Andrew l'imaginait déjà, petite tête blonde aux yeux de glace, seul dans l'immense manoir familial à la merci de ceux et ils devaient sans doute être nombreux qui désiraient se venger…

Il regarda ce prétentieux d'ange supérieur partir et lorsqu'il fut sur de ne pouvoir être entendu par lui il prononça à l'attention de Kate :

- Avec ou sans ton aide, je m'en fiche. Je vais rendre une petite visite à mon protégé.


	4. Chap 3

**Notes de l'auteur :_ désolé ce n'est pas une nouvelle maj..et vu le peu d'enthousiasme reçu pour ce dernier chapitre je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas avant un certain temps... Non c'est surtout mo boulot qui me fais dire ça..mais bon aucune review pour la visite d'andrw à Drago suis un peu deçue quand meme...et le HGDM va venir ne vous inquietez pas!!enfin bref voila j'ai reformé les chapitres afin qu'ils soient un peu plus long pour ne pas apparaitre disproportionnés par rapport au prochain qui verront enfin Drago arriver à Poudlard!!_**

_**Bonne Lecture. Spika**_

**Chapitre 3 : Visite Interdite**

**Terre d'Ada, royaume des anges gardiens, quelques heures après le 31 Octobre**

Il s'appelait John Barrow. Et il était l'un des plus vieux anges gardiens d'Ada. Si vieux que peu d'anges se rappelaient encore du jour de sa venue. Oui, John Barrow était connu de tous mais son grand age n'avait rien à voir avec sa notoriété « universelle » dans le Royaume. En réalité si tout le monde le connaissait ainsi alors que sur Ada, les anges pouvaient passer des années voir des siècles avant de se parler, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul ange qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été déchu de ses fonctions. Déchu pour s'être rendu dans le monde d'en bas et être intervenu directement sur la vie de son protégé qui en était mort.

Pour tous John Barrow l'avait délibérément tué. Pour lui, il l'avait sauvé…

- Andrew attends!

Kate le rattrapa alors même qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers l'endroit qu'elle redoutait le plus sur Ada et où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et pour cause : il y abritait le seul ange déchu de tout le Royaume. Et il n'était vraiment pas recommandé de s'approcher d'une telle personne lorsqu'on souhaitait être un ange gardien « respectable » ce que Kate s'échinait à être depuis son arrivée, avec plus ou moins de succès il est vrai…

- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu fais ? Andy ? Andy, tu m'écoutes ? Réponds moi à la fin !

Las de subir cet assaut verbal , je m'arrêtais un instant dans ma course afin qu'elle puisse me rejoindre même si pour l'instant je ne souhaitais absolument pas lui parler, ni même me justifier pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait me dire et au fond de moi je savais que ces remarques ne seraient pas toutes injustifiées, loin de là. Car je me rendais à la demeure de ce vieux fou de Barrow, seul ange déchu du Royaume mais aussi et surtout seul ange connu à être descendu en bas sans autorisation… C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais fais une promesse à Drago, celle de ne jamais l'abandonner et je la tiendrais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte…

- Andrew ?

Le ton inquiet de celle qui était plus que ma formatrice me ramena à la réalité et surtout à l'urgence de la situation. Drago était en danger je le sentais… Vite…

Sans plus prêter d'attention à Kate qui devait sans doute attendre un peu plus de moi que ma marche effrénée, je repartis en direction de la maison de Barrow. Complètement sourd aux récriminations de Kate qui continuait néanmoins de me suivre, je savais ce que cela devait lui coûter, je gravis la petite colline qui menait à la seule personne sur tout Ada qui pouvait aujourd'hui m'aider.

- Andrew tu ne crois pas que tu exagères légèrement là ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas le voir pendant quelques heures qu'il est forcément en danger… Et surtout cela ne justifie aucunement le fait que tu ailles le voir lui… Il y a d'autres moyens tu sais.

Là je m'arrêtais, intéressé :

- Ah bon ? Lesquels ?

- Euh eh bien je sais pas trop mais si on prends le temps d'y réfléchir calmement je suis sure qu'on trouvera une solution. Nous n'avons qu'à…

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Kate, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Devant son absence de réaction que j'assimilais à un consentement muet, je repris le chemin de Barrow.

- Et si tu te liais avec Drago?

- Pardon? Enfin c'est déjà fait voyons ! Lorsqu'il m'a été remis sous ma protection je…

- Non je ne parlais pas de cela, je parlais du Lien Suprême

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration Kate enchaîna, comme si elle récitait une leçon apprise par cœur.

- La cérémonie permet à l'ange gardien d'être lié corps et âme avec son protégé… Et l'ange peut alors passer d'un monde à l'autre autant qu'il le souhaite afin de voir celui pour qui il a offert… Euh en fait je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… Andrew ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'y avais déjà pensé.

Regard consterné et même un peu effrayé de Kate.

- Mais même si je le voulais, la Cérémonie doit être prévue des jours à l'avance et avec toute la pagaille qu'il y a en ce moment… Aucun supérieur n'accepterait de me lier avec Drago aujourd'hui.

Un silence seulement interrompu par quelques éclats de voix venant du Lac Sylve. Les Superieurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution apparemment… Je la regarde et me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment inquiète pour moi. Je la comprends, moi aussi si j'avais un apprenti je ferais tout pour... Non en fait je ne ferais rien car personne ne peut comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe entre un Ange et son protégé. Personne. Pas meme un autre ange. Alors je m'efforce seulement de la reconforter :

- Kate ? Je vais le faire tu sais. Je vais aller voir le vieux Barrow et lui demander par quel moyen il avait réussi à se transporter en bas.

- Qui te dis qu'il acceptera de te révéler son secret ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère c'est tout.

Et le vieil ange Barrow avait accepté. Je ne pourrais pas vous raconter notre rencontre car elle reste du domaine du secret et même Kate rage encore aujourd'hui de ne pas savoir. Mais toujours est-il qu'il avait bien voulu partager ses connaissances avec moi et que je me retrouvais ainsi quelques heures plus tard dans le monde que je croyais avoir définitivement quitté quand Lucius Malfoy avait croisé mon chemin. Et dire que je revenais pour sauver son fils, la situation avait de quoi être légèrement comique non ?

Cependant elle n'eut plus rien de drôle lorsque je repris finalement mes esprits après un petit moment de flottement autant psychiquement que physiquement. John Barrow m'avait prévenu de cet effet secondaire mais je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi mal… Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais eu d'expérience fantomatique même si le vieil ange m'avait assuré que je ne serais pas visible pour les « vivants » sauf si je le souhaitais.

Bref ce fut donc en tant que spectateur invisible que j'assistais peut-être pour la première et sans doute dernière fois à la plus grande pagaille qui ait pu un jour existé dans le Manoir Malfoy. Heureusement que je m'y étais rendu plusieurs fois auparavant lors de ma vie d'en bas car sinon j'aurais été plus que gêné du remue ménage occasionné par la chute de Voldemort. Si je n'avais pas été aussi pressé j'aurais même profiter allégrement de la panique évidente de Lucius, il était donc encore vivant, si prompt d'habitude à masquer ses émotions et aujourd'hui débordé, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soignés en bataille, s'agitant dans tous les sens afin je m'en doutais de masquer toute trace d'appartenance à la magie noire. Mais le court amusement que je tirais de cette scène fut vite interrompu lorsque j'entre aperçu l'elfe de maison Dobby chargé de surveiller Drago en toute occasion. L'inconscient… J'avais toujours lutté contre le sort réservé aux elfes de maisons que je trouvais primaire, barbare et injuste mais à ce moment précis il n'aurait pas fallu que je me retrouve devant Dobby, pourtant toujours si prévenant à l'égard de Drago.

Mon sourire s'évanouit et je montais ou plutôt flotter rapidement vers la chambre de mon protégé. Un instant interdit devant la porte, je l'ouvre comment, je me traitais ensuite mentalement d'imbécile et traversais le plus naturellement du monde celle-ci.

Il était là, dans son berceau aux couleurs vert et argent que j'avais détesté dés que Lucius lui avait offert, mais que pour l'heure je chérissais de tout cœur puisqu'il renfermait celui pour lequel j'avais mis mon statut en sursis. Mais après tout il était ma mission et n'était ce pas le rôle de l'ange gardien de tout mettre en œuvre afin d'assurer la sécurité de son protégé ?

Il allait bien c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Je profitais alors du moment présent et regardais d'un œil, je l'avoue attendri, Drago qui bien que réveillé ne pleurait pas. Comme lors de la première fois où je l'avais vu, il semblait écouter tous les bruits qui parvenaient dans sa chambre et ouvrait grand ses yeux bleus comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les raisons d'un tel tapage dans un endroit si calme d'ordinaire.

Soudain une idée un peu folle me vint à l'esprit et comme toute idée un tant soit peu décalée qui naissait dans ma tete elle ne me quitta plus. Oh et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde est occupé en bas, ils ne viendront sans doute pas le voir avant le Manoir ne revête l'apparence d'une simple et innocente maison, complètement étrangère aux activités des Mangemorts et de leur maître en ce jour disparu…

Je comptais jusqu'à trois puis je pris sur moi d'apparaître « visuellement » pour mon protégé afin qu'inconsciemment, je sais c'est idiot, il puisse me connaitre.

Drago me remarqua aussitôt, je pu le voir à ses yeux qui s'assombrirent brusquement et j'eu soudainement peur de justement lui faire peur. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et maintenant il était sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il avait été jusque là exemplaire.

« Non petit, ne pleures pas. Tu vas les alerter et vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ravis de ton intervention… allez ce n'est que moi, ton ange gardien Andrew. Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir peur de moi hein ? »

Et finalement non Drago n'eut pas peur de moi. S'il avait été surpris de me voir au debut, remarquez je n'avais pas non plus été très malin d'apparaître comme cela devant lui sans prévenir, ses pupilles redevinrent rapidement de ce bleu azur que je lui connaissais bien, signe qu'il avait retrouvé sa tranquillité.

- Bravo mon bonhomme! Tu as raison ainsi de te méfier des individus qui surgissent comme ça. Mais tu as eu aussi raison de m'accorder ta confiance. Je suis ton ange gardien tu sais ?

Et là il m'offrit le plus beau des cadeaux qu'un ange gardien pouvait recevoir: un sourire.

Totalement conquis si je ne l'étais pas déjà auparavant par ce petit bout de plus d'un an, je continuais donc les présentations et surtout les recommandations même si je savais très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais peut-être en garderait-il un vague souvenir qui c'est ?

- Tu sais je risque gros en venant te voir. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Avec la chute de Voldemort beaucoup de choses vont changer surtout pour tes parents et par conséquent pour toi. Remarque je ne me fais pas de souci pour ton tordu de père il a toujours su rebondir.

Froncement quasi imperceptible des sourcils de mon protégé :

- Eh j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux sur ton père, il n'est rien pour moi ! Et ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'aime. Tu m'entends Drago?

Le dit Drago après s'être redressé un instant lors de ma remarque sur son père semblait maintenant se désintéresser totalement de moi et se retrancha au bout de son lit aux couleurs oh combien familières des Serpentards.

- Oui je pense aussi que tu iras dans cette maison à Poudlard. Même si j'aurais préféré Gryffondor je ne me fais guère d'illusions : toute ta famille est allée à Serpentard, tu iras donc à…

La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Narcissia Malfoy, la mère de Drago.

Pendant un court instant qui me sembla durer une éternité nous nous observâmes du regard avant que dans un sursaut de lucidité je m'évanouisse hors de sa vue et de celle de Drago, me maudissant intérieurement de mon manque de vigilance.

_**Une petite review ? et la suite arrivera trés bientot...LOL**_


	5. Chap 4

-1**Notes de l'auteur :_ et un nouveau chapitre comme cadeau de Noël, elle est pas belle la vie? Non sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais entre temps j'ai publié la suite de Suis ton cœur et comme elle n'a pas eu l'air d'être très appréciée, j'ai été un peu démotivée alors voila. Dommage car je m'implique beaucoup et c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas pire que le silence pour enlever toute envie d'écriture…_**

_**Je préfère ainsi vous prévenir au cas où j'abandonnerais où tout du moins laisser en pause quelque temps. En tout cas je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça encourage vraiment et pour vous faire plaisir j'ai écris un chapitre un petit peu plus long que les précédents car crucial :**_

_**Vous vous etes toujours demandé quand Est-ce que Drago et Hermione se sont rencontrés pour la première fois? Et bien moi je l'ai imaginé pour vous;)**_

_**Bonne lecture. Spika**_

**Chapitre 4 ****Rentrée à Poudlard**

- Eh Andy, je te parie une heure dans la Salle du Temps que mon protégé ira à Gryffondor !

- Pff… et tu appelles ça un pari ? Toute sa famille est allée à Gryffondor jusqu'à présent pourquoi en serait-il différent pour lui?

Sourire taquin de mon interlocuteur :

- Je sais mais il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour que tu te sortes un peu la tête de ton globe de vision. Tu es vraiment pas croyable, tu dois bien être le seul ange gardien de tout Ada à faire ça !

- Sans aucun doute possible, oui.

- Et en plus il en est fier ! Franchement comment as-tu fais pour devenir mon formateur alors que cela faisait à peine 2 ans que tu étais là et avec tout ce que tu as fais, ta descente en Bas et tout et tout…

- C'est vrai que j'ai jamais vraiment bien compris comment j'ai pu hériter d'un apprenti tel que toi, qui après 10 ans passé auprès de moi n'a toujours pas évolué dans notre hiérarchie.

- A qui la faute ?

- Alors les garçons, encore entrain de se chamailler à ce que je vois ?

- Qui ça, nous ?

- Qui d'autre souffla Kate. Allez venez nous allons être en retard avec vos bêtises.

Kate, mon ancienne formatrice, ma seule véritable amie ici. Avec l'autre évidement. Puis alors que je voyais justement ce dernier entrain d'exercer un énième numéro de pitre qui la fit rire aux éclats je ne pu m'empêcher de penser« encore que lui, c'est mon apprenti alors ça compte pas vraiment. »

- Allez Papy Andrew tu traînes. Et je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas manquer la rentrée de nos protégés à Poudlard, hein ?

« Mais a quoi avaient donc pensé mes Supérieurs lorsqu'ils m'avaient promu au rang d'ange formateur en m'encombrant d'un tel apprenti? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ai pas encore progressé, vu son niveau… »

Pour être tout à fait honnête ce peu flatteur tableau que je dressai de lui n'était pas véritablement exact. Je le connaissais déjà lorsqu'il m'avait été présenté et j'avoue ne pas avoir été très ravi de cette affectation : j'aurais préféré de loin apprendre les rouages du métiers à un parfait inconnu plutôt qu'à quelqu'un que j'avais connu même de peu en Bas.

Car je le savais beaucoup plus intelligent et doué que moi malgré une différence d'age de cinq ans en ma faveur. Enfin on ne choisit pas sa famille comme dit un proverbe moldu et un apprenti c'est un peu un membre de la famille, non ?

Et puis vu les circonstances qui avaient précédé ma promotion je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre.

_- Alors Mr Sheppard. Je vois que vous prenez votre travail très au sérieux._

_Pas vraiment surpris par la visite de notre Supérieur après ce que je venais de faire, même si j'étais un peu étonné du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour venir me voir, plus d'un mois après ma petite visite interdite, je choisis donc de lui répondre le plus calmement du monde comme s'il ne s'était rien passé: _

_- En effet Monsieur._

_A coté de moi je perçu la légère tension qui s' était emparée de Kate : elle avait peur. Peur pour moi mais aussi pour elle car ne devait elle pas me surveiller , m'empêcher de mal agir?_

_- Bien, ravi de vous l'entendre dire._

_Sourire neutre de Thomas qui fit légèrement se détendre les épaules de Kate avant de se crisper de nouveau :_

_- Mais est-ce une raison pour être descendu sans nous demander la permission?_

_- Eh bien en fait Monsieur…_

_- je vous arrête là Mr Sheppard. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos explications. Vous etes libres de faire ce que bon vous semble avec votre protégé et cela peut impliquer parfois, je dis bien parfois de faire des choses non conventionnelles dirons nous._

_Le vieil ange semblait maintenant amusé, sans doute devant les réactions que nous devions affichées tous les deux : soulagement de mon coté et incompréhension mêlée de suspicion pour Kate. _

_- Rappelez vous seulement d'une chose : vous ne pouvez pas intervenir directement sur la vie de celui-ci. Nous sommes et devons rester de simples guides quand bien nous faisons tout ce qui est notre pouvoir pour les aider._

_« Oui, oui bien sur mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tout faire pour que Drago ne devienne pas un Mangemort. Encore plus maintenant que Voldemort a disparu de la circulation et j'espère pour un bon bout de temps. Ce n'est pas son destin… »_

_- N'est-ce pas Mr Sheppard ?_

_Devant les regards interrogateur pour Kate et soupçonneux pour Thomas, je me doute que j'ai du quitter la conversation pendant un moment. Enfin l'essentiel c'est qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vouloir me sanctionner pour ce que j'ai fais. Alors surtout ne le vexons pas, histoire qu'il ne change pas d'avis._

_- Oui bien sur Monsieur. Je conçois parfaitement l'objet de ma mission._

_Puis pensant la conversation close et m'attendant à ce qu'il s'évapore dans la seconde ,je commençais à m'éloigner et je glissai un regard vers Kate l'invitant à me suivre._

_- Euh Mr Sheppard . J'apprécie sincèrement que vous saisissiez aussi bien l'enjeu de votre mission toutefois ce n'était pas le but de ma venue._

_- Ah ? Mais je croyais…_

_- Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez enfin que vos croyances sont la plupart du temps si ce n'est même toujours fausses ? N'avais-je pas raison concernant votre protégé ?_

_- Je…_

_- Mais venons en aux faits. Vous avez fini votre formation auprès de Melle Robertson._

_- Quoi ?_

_De surprise nous avons crié Kate et moi de concert. C'est que je me voyais mal vivre enfin plutôt accomplir ma mission sans elle à mes cotés afin de m'épauler. Elle m'avait tout appris et plus encore. D'ailleurs même si ça pouvait paraître ridicule du fait que nous n'étions plus vivant je crois que j'éprouvais pour elle… Mais je m'égare là… Non c'était impossible ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire ça!!_

_- Mais pourquoi, comment…_

_- Du calme mes amis, du calme._

_-…_

_- Mr Sheppard ne peut plus être votre apprenti Melle Robertson tout simplement parce que lui-même va devenir formateur._

_- Pardon ? Mais je…_

_Ils voulaient faire de moi un enseignant ? Ridicule. Je suis déjà la risée des autres avec mes manies de mère poule, comment peuvent-ils croire un seul instant que je sois un bon professeur…_

_- Et avant que vous me disiez que vous croyez je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs, sachez que notre décision est définitive… Votre élève ange gardien arrivera dans très peu de temps._

_Et sur ses dernières paroles, il disparu de notre vue._

_Encore trop choqué l'un comme l'autre pour exprimer quoi que ce soit ce fut comme dans un état second que j'entendis le Plop caractéristique d'un nouvel arrivant puis une voix grave mais enjoué rompre le silence pesant que s'en installé après le départ de Thomas :_

_- Andrew Sheppard ? Bonjour je m'appelle James Potter, ton nouvel apprenti._

Une véritable cacophonie nous accueillit alors que nous rejoignions tous les trois les bords du Lac Sylve totalement transformés pour l'occasion. Et pour cause : une rentrée à Poudlard se célébrait toujours ici comme une véritable fête, puisqu'elle était l'une des meilleures occasions de rencontrer la plupart des anges protecteurs des sorciers scolarisés. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui la rentrée était doublement spéciale puisqu'elle allait accueillir la toute nouvelle génération d'après Voldemort, celle qui avait dans ses rangs celui qui avait survécu : Harry Potter.

Après avoir longé plusieurs rangées de chaises occupées et tandis que je commençais sérieusement à me demander si finalement je n'allais pas suivre la rentrée avec mon globe de vision et tant pis pour la vue d'ensemble, après tout seul Drago comptait vraiment pour moi.

Et il m'inquiétait de plus en plus, tellement l'influence de son père se faisait grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et alors que je le regardais traverser la porte magique pour se rendre sur le quai 9 3\4, j'eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant si hautain, si méprisant envers ceux qu'il estimait pas de son monde, déjà si Malfoyen.

Mais je ne baisserais jamais les bras, je lui avais fait une promesse, il y avait longtemps maintenant et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ferais tout pour qu'il soit comme il souhaite être et non pas comme les autres souhaiteraient qu'il soit.

Cette rentrée serait un nouveau départ pour lui comme pour moi.

- Andy c'est pas ton protégé là sur la droite ?

- Oui James, comme si tu ne l'avais pas reconnu hein ? Drago est aussi blond que ton protégé est roux !

- Arf ça pour être roux ! Et puis on peut pas dire que j'ai hérité du plus brillant de la famille… Toi au moins même si c'est un Malfoy, il est intelligent!

- Tu entends quoi par là « même si c'est un Malfoy » ? Lui rétorquai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus cassant que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais je venais de faire le bilan de ma mission et il n'était pas fameux alors il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à me chercher…

- Allons les garçons vous n'allez pas recommencer? Pas aujourd'hui s'il vous plait.

- Non Kate l'interrompit James d'un geste de la main. Andy semble toujours croire que Drago est aussi gentil que nos deux protégés. Il serait peut-être temps que tu ouvres les yeux mon vieux!

- Je ne te permets pas… je suis ton supérieur Potter je te le rappelle!

- Un supérieur bien aveugle alors me rétorqua-t-il moqueur.

- Alors là tu vas trop loin. Je te…

- Ça suffit maintenant vous deux s'exclama Kate en se levant de sa chaise pour se placer entre nous.

- James, Andrew a raison tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça.

- Ah oui? Pourtant il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pour qu'il arrête enfin de se bercer dans ses illusions. Non Drago ne sera pas un Mangemort, non il n'a pas un gramme de méchanceté, non …

- Attention James un mot de plus et je te préviens.

Mais alors que j'allais le sanctionner comme tout formateur en à le droit devant tant d'impudence, la scène qui se déroula alors sous nos yeux me fit perdre ma colère aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

_Parmi toute l'agitation qui régnait en cette journée de rentrée, une toute jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolat dont cela était sans doute visiblement sa toute première rentrée , se démarquait du reste des autres élèves par son comportement plus que singulier pour une telle occasion. Au lieu d'aller se mêler aux autres étudiants, elle marchait un livre dans les mains le long du quai et semblait réellement absorbée par celui-ci au titre évocateur « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Tellement absorbée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le petit groupe d'élèves qui venaient dans sa direction et heurta ainsi le premier d'entre eux. _

_Sous l'impact, elle tomba en avant et son livre heurta bruyamment le sol, pendant que son autre compagnon d'infortune maugréait sur son inattention._

_Recherchant une contenance, elle se releva le plus naturellement possible et pour croiser immédiatement des yeux de glace qui semblait sonder son âme. Puis après quelques instants passés ainsi à la dévisager, il lui adressa la parole, signe qu'elle était digne d'intérêt :_

_- Bonjour je m'appelle Drago Malfoy._

_Il devait sans doute s'attendre à un réaction de sa part, vu le regard qu'il lui lança et ceux des autres qui tout en observant la scène se tenaient à un distance respectable du jeune blond._

_Mais voila, pour une personne élevée chez les Moldus, Malfoy ne signifiait pas grand-chose._

_En fait, elle était encore trop sonnée pour réfléchir convenablement et elle devait bien se l'avouer, sonnée aussi d'avoir rencontré un garçon tel que lui. Elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre si jeune mais à la vue de ce blond aux yeux polaires lui avait fait ressentir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Comment aurait-elle pu dans ses conditions dire quoique ce soit de censé ?_

_Devant l'étonnement peu feint qu'elle afficha et le silence qu'il interpréta à contre sens, le dit Drago se rembrunit un peu avant de lui tendre son livre qu'il avait ramassé pendant que la jeune fille se relevait. _

_- La prochaine fois, fais attention._

_Si le regard restait froid, il ne lui apparaissait toutefois pas inamical et cela malgré son attitude à elle, et faisant abstraction des autres regards qui pesaient sur elle, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole, le fixant droit dans les yeux : _

_- Je te remercie Drago. Moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger._

_Le petit groupe qui suivait s'agita à son intervention et Hermione crut même entendre une voix s'indigner de la façon dont elle avait osé adresser à son Draginouchet . Elle comprit alors qu'il devait sans doute être le chef de cette petite bande et elle chercha dans ses yeux à lui l'esquisse d'un quelconque reproche. _

_Mais à son regard Hermione comprit qu'au contraire elle avait bien fait de lui parler ainsi._

_Un sourire discret de la part du blond lui envoya encore des petites décharges dans le ventre et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore conquis l'un et l'autre par cette rencontre avant que l'agitation du petit groupe devint trop importante pour être ignorée plus longtemps par tous les deux. D'ailleurs, un de garçons avait franchi le petit mètre qui les séparait du reste du groupe et s'adressant uniquement au garçon :_

_- Drago , je crois que tu fais une erreur là. C'est une sang de Bourbe._

_Hermione fut choquée d'entendre une telle insulte de la part d'un des amis de celui avec qui elle avait nouée un semblant de relation. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle en était une mais ce propos était réservé aux Sang Pur, ceux qui méprisaient au plus au point les gens comme elle c'est-à-dire des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Et dire qu'elle avait cru ce genre de chose appartenant définitivement au passé, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Enfin tous n'était pas comme lui et elle imaginait déjà son nouvel ami le remettre à sa place. _

_Ce fut tout le contraire._

_- C'est vrai lui demanda-t-il, avec dans la voix une pointe de colère qu'elle ne comprit pas._

_- Oui mes parents sont des moldus, mais je ne vois pas le problème_

_- Elle ne voit pas le problème ironisa l'ami de Drago qu'elle catalogua directement dans la case des nuisibles._

_- Non confirma Hermione en cherchant comme elle l'avait fait précédemment une réponse dans les yeux de Drago._

_Mais ces derniers s'étaient résolument obscurcis et elle eut peur tout à coup, peur pour la première fois de sa vie parce qu'elle était une sorcière née de parents moldus et qu'elle se trouvait visiblement en face d'enfants de Sang Pur. Malfoy… en fait maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait son nom lui rappelait bien quelque chose et ce n''était vraiment pas en sa faveur._

_Comprenant son erreur et se maudissant pour sa bêtise ,elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de faire face mais un maudit poids sur le cœur l'empêchait d'être comme elle l'aurait souhaité._

_- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_Le ton était résolument froid mais Hermione crut déceler encore une fois dans son regard une trace de regrets qui disparu néanmoins bien vite derrière les récriminations de ses camarades._

_- Et c'est tout ?_

_- On pourrait s'amuser un peu non ?_

_- Oui tu te rends compte comment elle a osé te parler, elle la Sang de Bourbe ?_

_Mais un geste rapide et irrité du blond les arrêta d'un seul coup. Et ce fut d'une voix étonnement calme et dénué de toute émotion qu'il reprit :_

_- Oui c'est tout Blaise. _

_Puis devant la stupéfaction manifeste de ses amis il ajouta :_

_- On aura tout le temps durant cette année. Laissons lui au moins une journée de repos._

_Exclamations de satisfactions et de soulagement de la part de groupe qui emboîta le pas de Drago qui s'apprêtait à partir avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains le livre d'Hermione. Il le détailla un instant puis poussant un soupir de dédain il le jeta aux pieds de cette dernière, qui bien qu'incapable de parler, se tenait droite et fière devant ses ex futurs amis. Et alors qu'ils partaient tous en ricanant, elle se baissa le plus dignement possible afin de récupérer son livre et versa une unique larme, pour celui qui était désormais son ennemi._


End file.
